


Balls of Solid Rock

by NoShitSherlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old louis, 26 year old Harry, Anal Sex, Blowjob/Face Fucking, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Daddy Harry, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Dominant Liam, Double Penetration, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Feminization, Fingering, First Time, Food Kink, Hair Tugging, Harry is slightly obsessed with the dimples at the bottom of Louis' back, Innocent Louis, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Louis is Harry's princess, Louis squeals, M/M, Older Harry, Older Liam, Oral Sex, Ordinary Louis (kind of), Pain Kink, Slight Spanking, Submissive Louis, Teasing, Threesome, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, Top Liam, Underage Sex (if you live in the UK...), Virgin Louis, You have been warned .x, Younger Louis, a lot of swearing, girly louis, praising, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShitSherlock/pseuds/NoShitSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must admit, princess, that touching my things while I was gone, well, you have balls of pure, solid rock."</p><p>Or the one where Louis is a shy, innocent, seventeen year-old boy who has a love for oversized jumpers and lacy lingerie and Harry is his twenty six year-old adoptive parent who is proper famous and loves to watch his princess squeal through double penetration with glasses perched upon his cute, button nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls of Solid Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii.
> 
> This is a super late birthday present (present? Oh, well, idek if Liam is up for this shiz) for Liam. I was supposed to upload this on his birthday.
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes or errors, I proof read once this time because I am a lazy ass and couldn't be bothered to proof read 9000 something words again.

Swivel chairs were satanic in their own deranged way, that's if swivel chairs were human and swivel chairs could be blamed, Louis presumes, and he finds blaming himself is entirely irrelevant so he'll just blame it on his liable dad for badly spoiling his inconsiderable life with oversized jumpers.

 

Yet he still doesn't know whether it was the falling part of being scared off of the swivel chair or the sudden wind he gulped back as he gasped before his little head hit the ground as to why his love for lacy lingerie began, but he'll just blame that on his dad too. Besides, Harry agreed to taking Louis to Victoria's Secret.

 

They went all out.

 

If there's anything he can't blame on his dad, though, it would be his insecure and timid self, something he succumbed to being in his fourteen years spent at the orphanage back home in Doncaster (if he could even call it a home). 

 

He doesn't mind himself, not at all. In fact, he absolutely loves his tiny figure and his cutely small hands, he just doesn't appreciate the rather dirty comments made towards his large, perky arse as his dad pulls him up onto his motorbike after getting a sugary bite at a sweet, homey looking bakery.

 

But then again, he does appreciate it because only he knows how pretty the lacy panties look on his firm, round arse, only him and only Harry.

 

On the other hand, Harry can't get enough of his arse. 

 

When he first took the sweetheart of a boy into his new home (which Louis admits that for the first few days he couldn't exactly memorise the many twists and turns in the large place and assumed that he was lost when his bedroom was literally two rich wood doors down in his view) he had mentioned how hugable the much smaller lad looked. 

 

Etched into Harry's mind will always be his little angel, looking cunning and unacquainted, nose scrunched up, powder blue eyes clear, wide and slightly worried.

 

"What does hugable mean?" his head tilted downwards as the confused look on his face merged into a pensive one, tiny hands gripping tightly on the arms of the worn out stuffed bear he'd been bearing with for years. 

 

"Someone or something who looks good enough to hug, baby," Harry cupped his cheeks, gently stroking the flushed skin with his thumbs.

 

"What's a hug, daddy?"

 

Harry's jaw had dropped for a moment, just a moment as sympathy turned his eyes a noticeably hazier green before he smiled lazily, "that's so cute."

 

He slowly moved his hands down to remove the teddy bear from Louis' hold, looking up into his glassy eyes, silently asking him for persmission to place the cuddly toy on the sofa.

 

"Baby," he carefully brought Louis' little hands up behind his neck, the smaller boy's forearms resting on his broad shoulders, "a hug is kind of like a cuddle. You snuggle up into the person or thing and you just hold them. It's another form of affection. Do you know what a kiss is?"

 

"Mhm," Louis hummed, still unsure about his hands resting behind his dad's neck. "I think so."

 

"Something like that. Sort of. A hug, though, a hug can make you feel so much better. You just keep your arms around the person's neck, and they'll keep their arms around your lower back," Harry placed his arms around Louis' waist to emphasise his point.

 

"Like that?" the smaller boy whispered, gently laying his head in the crook of his dad's neck.

 

"Like that."

 

A few seconds passed and Louis let out a content sigh as Harry easily swayed him from left to right, the silence comfortable between the two.

 

"This is nice," Louis hummed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck just a little tighter.

 

"Mhm, and sometimes, Lou, when people hug, they like to rest their hands...here," Harry whispered the last word into Louis' ear, trailing his fingertips down the dimples in the boy's back before groping his bum, a little mewl accidently falling past Louis' pink lips.

 

"Oh, uh, um, o-okay. It feels...it feels good."

 

"Isn't that the whole point, boo?" the older lad chuckled, because this felt pretty normal to him, why not take the slightest advantage of the much younger boy's innocence?

 

He knows when he's at rest, he'll be visiting Lucifer, but then again, no one has to know that.

 

And even though it was slightly perverted (completely, absolutely, downright perverted) Harry considers it as one of his ways of appreciating Louis (because everyone has a secret, fucked up world and this is just clearly his. And, Louis' arse was not to be ignored - not then, not now, not ever).

 

Yet the one thing that really bothers Harry is the insufficient time he gets to spend with his princess. And the one thing that really, really bothers Louis is the way his dad seems basically married to the secrecy of one of his rooms near the basement that the cerulean eyed boy has never stepped foot into (though his whole year with Harry was spent practically half homebound - see Louis' definitely not a big fan of his dad's international celebrity attention - and he has come across the locked door plenty of times).

 

Harry was going to be on break from his tour tomorrow, and Louis had been wrapped up in blankets pouting because it was supposed to be today. 

 

Harry was meant to come home today and cook him up chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash because that's what he'd cook every time he came home from a tour, that's what he'll always whisper in Louis' ear with a "because that's the first meal I ever cooked with you and I love cooking with my princess," just to make sure Louis wouldn't forget.

 

But Harry wasn't back yet, and he wouldn't be back for the rest of the night.

 

Louis didn't have the heart to unlock his phone and phone up Harry's close mate - Eleanor - to order some pizza or cook him up something, and he knew he would be getting a lecture sooner or later from the both of them once Eleanor notices that he hasn't rang her, but he's never liked Eleanor anyways (manifestly a lie). She pampers him with the prettiest things that he wants to accept but he won't.

 

He'll just stick to proper lacy panties, stockings and garter belts, oversized jumpers that reach mid-thigh and his black-rimmed glasses that he complains makes him look twinky (he heard and got the definition to that word from Niall whom he'll forever blame his not-so-innocent but innocent words on) but if he would just look in the mirror with them on he'll understand what it does to a grown man, or a guy, either or.

 

He figured, though, that staying tangled up in the sheets of his bed and moping around would just make him feel even more touchy and cut up so he swung his legs over the side of the king sized mattress of Harry's and huffed. He pulling his white, cotton jumper over his head and past his small frame. The hem of the material rested on his perfect, tan thighs.

 

He grabbed his black rimmed glasses off of the bedside table and slowly made his way downstairs. His eyes were glassy and the sleeves of his jumper covered his small hands as he tucked them beneath his arms, hugging himself the way Harry would hug him from behind.

 

He walked over to the cabinet that stored the glass cups and stood on his tippy toes, grabbing a large one and closing the cabinet door. He sighed, lowering his hand to place the glass on the counter.

 

"Hi, Lou!"

 

Louis squealed, stepping back as the glass slipped past his fingers and shattered into shards on the floor, his jaw dropping. 

 

"What the shizballs?! I appreciate it when you don't make an entrance like that, Eleanor," he tried his best to stay frowning at the girl, but he last saw Eleanor about a week ago (never minding the several phone calls) and without Harry, he's been seriously lonely. Eleanor was sort of there to make him not feel lonely.

 

"Mhm, whatever. Guess what I got for you, babe?" she gestured to the three branded bags placed on the counter.

 

Louis sent her a straight face as he bent down to pick up the larger pieces of glass, "to be honest, I'm not necessarily in the mood for guessing anything."

 

"Baby, leave the glass alone before you get hurt, I'll clear that up for you. And I know you're pretty cut up because Harry isn't back yet and you can't Skype him, but I can assure you, he's just as cut up as you are, literally. The guy stacked and fell off stage, I mean, who even does that now? If there's one thing I love about Harry, though, is that he laughs it off, like, seriously laughs it off. I'm talking about dropping off stage and blanking the entire rest of the song and laughing instead. Seriously, the guy has issues, and a fucking big dick because he totally went flapping it around flaccid in the hallways of a hotel I can't remember the name of and sometimes I wish he weren't gay and cherishing you because I'm all alone these days, strutting the house, looking like nobody and-"

 

Eleanor took a breath and glanced at the cute lad, his innocent blue eyes wider than she'd ever seen them. 

 

"Uh. you know what? Never mind. I never said that. I talk too much. Leave the glass. Uh, in the Vicky's bag there are a couple new panties I know you'll love and in the smallest bag is this super cute bottle of this perfume I know you'll double love - from The Perfume Shop - and in the last one, food."

 

"You totally knew I wasn't going to call you for dinner, that's why you're here, right?" Louis scowled, tiny hands resting on his hips.

 

"Absolutely, positively correct. That and I had to bring you these things today."

 

"You didn't miss me?" Louis pouted, eyes big and bottom lip quivering.

 

"Absolutely, positively bull coming out of your little mouth. Of course I missed you, babe, but you know, they say all good things must come to an end, and I actually have somewhere to be for the rest of tonight..."

 

"It's okay, I'll be okay," the corners of his mouth tilted up just a little bit, but that was it. It wasn't a proper smile, he noticed, but it was almost, nearly, kind of, barely one.

 

"Okay," she laid a hand on his cheek, "you take care, baby, I'll see you tomorrow," and with a kiss on his forehead and a reassuring smile, she turned around and walked away.

 

The sound of the front door closing behind her and the house being, once again, void of any humans except the smaller lad himself left him feeling apparitional. It was almost as if he was haunting the empty house (mansion) with his pretty face, lacy lingerie and oversized jumpers and shall the word be damned for good; glasses.

 

He huffed, propping his elbows on the counter and pouting. 

 

The clock up on the wall almost had him at his throat, and he'll just blame it for going so quick because he knows he could have saved that glass cup and he could have been sipping down orange juice right now. Yet he could go and stand on his tippy toes and grab a new cup, but whatever motivation he had to get out of bed and pour himself a drink just minutes ago had gone.

 

Vanished.

 

Louis drummed the pads of his fingers on the marble counter top, eyes roaming the all too familiar kitchen before he hoisted himself up on the kitchen island and stood up on it, stretching because heck, he could.

 

His eyes, though, his pupils dilated, focusing in on the gold metal resting on top of the fridge. It only took him a couple moments to realise that it was a key, but Louis had access to all the rooms and things in the house, everywhere and anywhere except...except that locked room down by the basement.

 

Louis figured that Harry thought he wouldn't find the key up there because he could barely even touch the top of the large fridge, even on his tippy toes.

 

So there was no doubt in knowing if this was the key to that room or not, because it definitely was.

 

Louis didn't want to go behind Harry's back though, he had far too much respect for his dad.

 

But then he did want to go behind his father's back and be a mischievous little shit no matter how innocent he actually was. 

 

Louis liked the thought of getting in trouble regardless of its aftermath. He knew his dad wasn't necessarily a strict parent but he had his standards high for Louis. Being home schooled his entire life, even when he was at the orphanage (because he was just so small and innocent compared to the other kids, the adults didn't want him to be stripped of it) was one of the main reasons he never got in trouble, not just because he was naturally pure.

 

Maybe it was the anger of the fact Harry lied to him about coming home today, or maybe it was yet again his curiosity and everything else along with it as to why he stood on a chair by the fridge grabbing the key from on top of it, but he'll just blame that on his dad too. 

 

Before he could reconsider what he was about to do, he already had the key in the keyhole, twisting the knob and cautiously opening the door because for all he knows, his dad could be a serial killer hiding dead bodies down there.

 

He would have smelt the stench from the top floor though. 

 

What the heck?

 

Louis squinted, stepping inside the room as the auto light came on. 

 

His jaw dropped.

 

Eleanor had told him about things like these in front of Harry and was scolded at for trying to rid the tiny lad of his sweet innocence. He was told to forget about everything Eleanor said and that's exactly what he did. 

 

Except.

 

Louis isn't entirely innocent though. He knows about sex. He knows about virginity. He knows about the toys, because spending a year with Harry was promising, especially with no lies, especially when Harry never cleared his history and Louis was left browsing porn sites and sporting semis yet his stubborn trait had his finger hovering over the left side of the mouse but never clicking it.

 

He never would have expected his twenty six year-old adoptive, fucking rich, famous arse dad to have a room full of toys like these though.

 

Or maybe he should have expected it.

 

Harry is classically hot, and Louis doesn't feel guilty for calling him it either. Sexy, wild, beautiful, stunning, words of such falls off his innocently guilty tongue so easily in his mind, because that's what his dad is, and still fucking single. 

 

Whips, chains, cuffs (fucking cuffs) cockrings, shitshitshit. 

 

Fuck.

 

Blindfolds, ropes, vibrators, hell. 

 

The blue eyed boy was shaking slightly, gulping back the lump in his throat as he hastily stepped back, slamming the door behind him and stumbling off to his room.

 

He didn't want to see all that though. 

 

Not that.

 

And he fell asleep wrapped up in Harry's bed, even after having a warm bubble bath, still shaken up.

 

But he'll just blame that on his dad too.

 

-

 

Louis liked rain. Absolutely loved the way it trickled down past the smudged handprints of his on the windows, absolutely adored how those cute, little droplets would take their time in slipping. Thunderstorms, though, that was something different.

 

He had been tossing and turning before his sleep was broken by the ongoing thunder and lightening. It was barely three in the morning, Harry wouldn't be home for another several hours and to be honest, sleeping alone in a house where its silence was quite akin to a morgue was just disturbing in its own way.

 

It wasn't silent though. Of course not with the rain, thunder and lightening, but it wasn't silent downstairs. He could faintly make out the sound of laughter. It wasn't Harry's, it wasn't Eleanor's, and for moment he mentally panicked, but then he heard the low, deep voice of the curly haired lad, and then he mentally panicked again.

 

Harry wasn't supposed to be back yet, not at two something in the bloody morning. So he must have been hallucinating. 

 

He must have.

 

Though the sound of his dad's laugh told him completely different.

 

Harry was back. He had company.

 

But most importantly, Harry was back.

 

The small lad sat up in the large bed, grabbing his glasses from the side and putting them on, straining to hear the voices over the miserable weather outside. He pushed aside the quilt cover in a way that had his feet tangled up in it, causing him drop off the bed in a way that wasn't at all the slightest bit alright, but he actually couldn't care any less right now.

 

"Daddy?"

 

He stumbled over his own feet, opening the door in such a way that it slammed back against the wall, and if he wasn't being a clumsy shit trying to make his way downstairs quickly, he would have risen his eyebrows at the force.

 

"Daddy?!"

 

The hallway wasn't at all long, but then the hallway was long. It was really long. Even though he was practically running, his legs weren't that long, or maybe he was exaggerating. Overly.

 

The stairs, though, was just endless for him. He was going down, but he wasn't going down. Or maybe he was exaggerating again, overly.

 

He caught a glimpse of the brunette curls of Harry's and no, he really wasn't hallucinating. 

 

"Daddy!"

 

Green eyes fell upon Louis' small frame being cuddled by an oversized jumper, glasses perched upon his little nose and hair ruffled. A gentle smile tugged on the older lad's lips.

 

"Blue?"

 

Louis' tan thighs straddled Harry's jeans clad ones, chaste kisses being pressed to the older lad's sharp jawline and small hands fisting the neck of his plain black, long sleeved top.

 

"Gosh, you're glowing pretty all over."

 

"Mhm," Louis looked up, eyes cerulean blue and hazily light from sleep, "it's this new skin cream that smells like blueberries and strawberries that Ella got me from The Body Shop about a week ago."

 

"Dashing," Harry chuckled, nuzzling his nose on Louis' button one, "did Eleanor drop by yesterday evening?"

 

"Yep," Louis beamed, a light grip on Harry's top, "brought me these really cute and sweet scented perfumes and these super pretty-pretty hot lacy panties that are to die for."

 

"You're awfully vocal for two forty, ante meridiem," large hands were placed on Louis' curvaceous hips, the small lad on his knees so that he was hovering over the older lad on the couch.

 

"And I just love your smart mouth," the blue eyed boy placed his arms over his chest, face straight, "Harry."

 

"He's pulling the Harry card, mate. Babe's about to pull out the sass card and play it like you've never seen him play it befo-"

 

"Liam, this is an A and B conversation, I don't C you anywhere in it, so C your God damn, motherfucking self out-"

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in a horribly cute way, causing the older lad to shut the fuck up and look at him.

 

"Sorry, lover, you were saying?"

 

Louis only gave him a directed look behind his glasses, arms still crossed over his front in disappointment. 

 

"Well, blue," Harry gave him an innocent smile as if he hadn't just swore in front of his baby, hands still holding on gently to Louis' hips, "I see you skipped out on the lovely Nando's my darling dropped by for you last night so I'll get that warmed right up for you, alright love?"

 

The corners of the cerulean eyed lad's lips curled up in a cute, small smile as Harry tugged the hem of his oversized jumper down so that it wasn't sliding up his arse. "Mhm."

 

"Are you going to give daddy a kiss?"

 

"No," Louis smirked, pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his small hands and covering his eyes in a cunning, childish way.

 

"Is daddy going to have to tickle you, princess?"

 

"No."

 

"As in?"

 

"No."

 

Liam snickered from where he was sat watching the two converse absolute bullshit, "shy but sassy. For the love of actuality, how exactly the hell does one be both?"

 

Harry shook his head, turning back to look at Louis, "let me go warm up your food, babe."

 

The taller lad moved the small body straddling him to his side, Louis falling onto his back the second he managed to place a kiss on each of Harry's dimples.

 

The moment Harry left the room, Louis rolled off of the couch, dropping to the floor and rolling his way over to Liam like a caterpiller in a cocoon.

 

"Hi," the younger boy popped up from in between the puppy eyed lad's legs, cheeks tinted pink, a pretty smile on his face. 

 

"You're awfully vocal for two forty, ante meridiem," Liam smirked as he ran a hand through Louis' feathery yet shaggy locks.

 

"And I just love your smart mouth," Louis nuzzled his nose with his dad's best mate's, giggling. "How was the tour?"

 

"Almost perfect. You weren't there and your daddy seems to have a thing for cock blocking in the hallways of a hotel I can't remember the name of."

 

"Does the hotel even have a name?"

 

"If you think any of us bothered to remember the name of the hotel we stayed at, you must have bullshit shitting out bullshit."

 

"Is swearing necessary around me or is it just a thing for you and daddy?" the look on Louis' face told him that he was genuinely curious and not being sarcastic.

 

"Either or."

 

"Cockblocking?"

 

"You heard nothing. I was never here. This is all just some fucked up, twisted dream. Wake the fuck up."

 

Louis sighed, "'m sorry I didn't come on tour."

 

"No, it's okay love, I get it. You're afraid you're going to throw a tantrum in front of thousands because Harry is going to make you eat your green peas. Yep, I totally get it."

 

"Nope, 'm just afraid I'm going to run you over on the back of my daddy's motorbike everytime you make stupid comments like that, y'doof, make you look at my bum as daddy drives away like wow."

 

Liam shook his head, hands cupping Louis' face, "ouch, and your daddy doesn't want me staring at your bum like that, sweetheart, but nevermind. I think your food is warmed, lovely."

 

"Are you coming with me, Li?"

 

"No, I, um, got to go use the loo."

 

"Use me?" Louis' head tilted in an adorable way. Liam chuckled at the blue eyed beauty.

 

"The toilet."

 

The younger lad nodded his head, using the couch to haul himself up off of his knees and onto his feet. Placing a kiss on the older lad's nose, he muttered a quick "alright" before heading to the huge kitchen, Harry's tall figure at the fridge.

 

"Would you prefer a cooler drink rather than the Miranda El got you?"

 

It was a stone look the older man gave him, and he felt a shudder run over his body at least twice, but then he figured the green eyes were just contemplating him, maybe just a little bit more than they usually did anytime he stood tiny under a door frame.

 

"Miranda is fine," Louis took a seat at the kitchen island, resting his head on the marble counter.

 

"About that glass on the floor," Harry closed the door to the fridge, turning around and resting his elbows on the side, eyes boring into Louis', "is there a tolerable reason for it still being there."

 

"Oh, um," Louis lifted his head up, watching as Harry slid the plate of warm food over to him along with his drink, "Ella said for me not to touch the glass, indirectly telling me that she'd do it but then she left, said she had somewhere to be, and to be honest, I can't remember what happened next. I think I dozed off."

 

Of damn fucking course he remembers what happened, but his thoughts are clouded by the things in that room and he's trying oh so badly to hide the goosebumps (doing a pretty damn good job with the oversized jumper he has on) and flushed skin but he knows Harry's by far quicker than him to catch up on his fidgety self and he's got to lie.

 

He has to.

 

"Is that right, lover?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You're lying," the smug look on Harry's face was enough to have Louis crumpling as he walked around the counter to stand behind the smaller boy, arms snaking around his waist and no, no, Harry, I'm not is a short string of words that Louis wants to get out but he can't. "Aren't you?"

 

Louis bit his bottom lip, gulping back the lump in his throat. Harry gently ran his fingers through Louis' feathery hair, tugging his head back so that the blue orbs before him were looking into his green ones. "You're lying, aren't you?"

 

In less than a second, just as quick as the smirk had came, it left, and the same stone look from before appeared on Harry's face. "I don't like liars, Louis," he whispered slowly into the younger boy's ear, fingers still in his hair and on his hip.

 

"I must admit, princess, that touching my things while I was gone, well, you have balls of pure, solid rock."

 

His breath hitched in his throat as Harry let go of the gentle but tight grip he had on his hair, blue eyes clouded with what seemed like confusion blended in with utter fear. 

 

"Princesses pretty like you shouldn't be going behind their daddy's back, they shouldn't be so naughty. And in a different scenario, they'd be getting told off and sent back to their room, but you're an extra special princess, and I think you deserve the best punishment, blue."

 

"I, how- what?"

 

"You left the key in the door, lovely. Now eat up, I want you nice and full so when I fuck you, stuffed is the only thing you're going to be feeling, baby. That and my cock stretching, no, ripping you open. What do you think, boo?"

 

Louis couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan. He'd been caught red-handed and yes, yes he wanted to be ripped open with Harry's monster cock up his tight little arsehole and yesyesyesyesyes. Fuck being underage, fuck the circumstances, it's free cock.

 

"I'll take that as a yes, and how about if I get Liam in on it too? First class intervention and all?"

 

"Mhm, yes daddy, please?"

 

"You're so naughty," Harry chuckled, rubbing the pads of his thumbs on the inner side of Louis' bare thighs, "you had me a fool believing you are all innocent, but maybe I'm just a really good actor and had you knowing nothing about how I know that you have a thing for my history, right?"

 

Oh, well this was all too soon.

 

"Never mind, baby. I want you to eat every last bit of that meal up, okay? And then I want you to stuff that pretty mouth with the doughnuts in the cabinet. Do you think you can do that for me, baby? Do you think you can make daddy happy by doing that?"

 

"Yes, daddy."

 

"Okay, princess."

 

And so that's exactly what Louis did. His plate was cleaned and the donuts in the cabinet were gone and Louis really didn't want to get up or move, but a hand was gripping onto his jumper and he was being dragged down the hallway to the room beside the basement and his jumper was riding up his arse and fingers were tugging on his white, lacy panties with pink bows and fuckedy fuck fuck fuck.

 

Where the motherfuck is the motherfucking air at?!

 

"Now princess, let me cut to the chase here. You do what I say, understood?" the door was slammed shut and Louis distinctly hears a click telling him that Harry had locked the door.

 

He could feel a cool chill all over him, goosebumps rising and his cheeks flushed at what felt like crimson red. He had the sudden urge to look down at the red, polished floor beneath his feet and take an interest in that rather than the sage green eyes before him.

 

Harry placed a finger under Louis' chin, lifting the boy's head up gently. "Look at me at all times unless I say not to, blue."

 

Louis nodded, an instinct to place his hands behind his back.

 

"On your knees, baby," and Louis complied, loved being told what to do by his Harry.

 

"Now I want you to crawl over to Liam, I want it slow and sexy, thighs parted. Keep that ass up and back arched, jumper around your hips. I want you to look like you're gagging for it, yes?"

 

Louis let out a little hum, biting his bottom lip whilst trying to hold back a smirk as his eyes fell upon a shirtless Liam not too far in front of him. Louis' sky blue eyes seemed innocent but the way he kept his back arched and arse up and well, just the way the light from the bulb on the ceiling almost left rays bouncing off his skin said otherwise.

 

"Look at you," Harry held back a moan, eyes on the in between of Louis' thighs as the tiny lad slowly crawled his way over to Liam, "gorgeous and fucking mine."

 

"Gorgeous and all yours, daddy," and even though his words were directed to Harry who had his cherry lips in a pensive line and his sage green eyes on Louis' arse, the younger lad partially meant it towards the brown eyed man who he was face to crotch with, biting his bottom lip.

 

As Louis moved onto his knees, a hot breath hit the back of his neck and he didn't have to think twice to know Harry had come up behind him. He could tell from the musky scent and body heat and the way his hands behind his back rubbed the material of the curly haired lad's jeans at his knees anyway. 

 

"You're not so shy now," Harry ran his fingers through Louis' chestnut hair, dragging his head back, "are you? Or are you just a natural cock slut? Or maybe, you've been lying to me this whole time, leading me on, thinking that you're shy as hell when really," Harry leaned down just a little more, curls tickling Louis' neck and lips inches from his ear, "you're not."

 

Louis' cheeks tinted pink at being called a cock slut, was he really a cock slut?

 

He loves cock, he can admit that. He really, really loves cock. Just the word cock has him wet in his panties but he's never sucked cock, he's never touched cock. 

 

He's not a cock slut, no, but he wants to be. 

 

He wants to take the two lad's surrounding him, both at once, then he wantswantswants to get fucked in both ends, fucked hard and he doesn't fucking care if it's his first time. He can already feel the precum beading up at the tip of his dick.

 

Fuck it.

 

"Tell me what you want, babe, I'll be kind."

 

"I-" the air hitched in his throat again as Harry peppered kisses along his jawline and neck.

 

"Anything you want," and Louis could feel Liam's stare on him and Harry's hot breath and he already felt so fucked without being fucked.

 

"I- can I- maybe, could I...have my mouth fucked?"

 

"That's a dirty little mouth you've got on you, babe, all those swear words on your pretty little tongue that's waiting to get fucked out along with the rest of you. What do you think, Liam?"

 

"Genuine cock slut. I love it."

 

"Now baby," Harry muttered lowly under his breath, the smirk on his face replaced with that same fucking stone look, "you're going suck Liam off like a proper slut. Bob your head and keep your eyes looking at him while I finger you open. You're going to moan loud, yes?"

 

Louis nodded his head, assuring Harry that he was going to do just that.

 

"This is your first time, am I correct? You haven't shagged a lad while I was gone, have you?" the venom in his voice at the thought of his baby loosing his precious virginity to some fucked over lad without a proper job or education left him biting his tongue. Louis could feel his hard gaze.

 

"No, daddy."

 

Harry hummed in approval, leaning down and slapping both of Louis' thighs with his hands on the iside near the front, "spread these gorge thighs open for me, will you, love?"

 

Louis complied, holding back a moan as Harry rubbed his fingertips over the area he slapped him in between his thighs. Liam had unbuttoned his skinny jeans and had the material down his legs and around his ankles along with his tight boxers and Louis felt the tip of the darker eyed lad's cock being slapped against his bitten at lips and oh.

 

Louis' mouth parted, the cock on his lips being slapped against his tongue. He was about to suck on the girth but Liam pulled back, tapping his dick on Louis' cheek playfully. 

 

"How bad do you want me to fuck your mouth, blue?"

 

Louis felt like the cock before him wasn't going to come back no matter how much he chased after it, and he was stuck between keeping his mouth open, answering Liam and moaning out at the feeling of Harry placing kisses against the dimples in his back.

 

So he hardly expected the stinging feeling on his arse as Harry slapped him, hard.

 

"That mouth isn't just for cock, Louis," Harry growled in his ear, thumbs digging into the skin above the thin line of his panties, "answer him."

 

"How bad do you want me to fuck your mouth, blue?" Liam asked again, smirking at the needy boy before him. 

 

"I- really bad," Louis breathed out, feeling as if he'd been rid of any air.

 

"I can't hear you, sweetheart."

 

The cerulean eyed lad could feel the drops of precum leaking off the tip of his own dick, and it only made him more, more hungry for the precum on Liam's dick.

 

"Really bad," he moaned out as Harry slammed his hand down hard on his arse again.

 

"And that," Harry mumbled into his ear, "was just for the sake of it. Like how you got the key to this room and opened it, just for the sake of it."

 

And Louis shuddered at the hot breath on his ear once again and gulped, looking down. 

 

Liam grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look up as he shoved his cock past his lips into his small mouth. "I can hardly fucking fit my junk in your pretty little mouth. Makes me wonder how tight it will be if Harry and I both fucked your mouth."

 

Louis' eyes watered as he struggled to relax his throat, never having done this before, but slowly began bobbing his head. Part of him hopes that Liam will go a little easier though, but this was his punishment. He had to take it, love it or not.

 

Fingers tugged on the elastic band of his panties and he could feel the soft material being dragged agonisingly slow down his parted thighs. Hands yanked his head back and keeping his balance on his knees and hands behind his back was proving to be a lot harder than thought.

 

He could feel a still ache in his lower back from it being arched for some time, and as he lifted one knee up to let Harry pull the material down his legs and then the other, he lost his balance, falling forward and gagging on Liam, his glasses slipping the slightest bit down his nose. 

 

Harry's chuckle filled the room along with the Wolverhampton lad's grunts and it was really, really hot. 

 

For a second, Louis thought Harry had gone, left him as Liam fucked his mouth, but then he felt a slick finger at his hole, and he couldn't help but shiver as the curly haired lad nudged his finger at his rim, repeatedly teasing the sensitive muscle.

 

Louis wanted to curse, slap Harry or anything to get the older lad to fucking stop the bull and finger him until he's a moaning mess, but Liam's cock was in his mouth, he was looking into his eyes and his hands had to stay behind his back and it was all so overwhelming that he whimpered around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations causing the other lad to speed up his thrusts.

 

"Tell me what you want, babe," and Louis doesn't know what Harry's getting at, there's an erect penis in his mouth abusing his throat, for fuck's sake, speaking is the last thing on his mind.

 

For a moment, Louis' eyes closed at the feeling of Harry's finger playing with the ring of muscle, but a slap (not light but not too hard either) from Liam on his face had him looking up into the light brown, like he was supposed to be doing, like Harry had told him to do.

 

"C'mon, Lou," Harry rubbed his finger at Louis' hole, the gorgeous, naturally tan skin their slick, "tell me what you want."

 

Louis pushed his arse back, praying that Harry would understand and hurry the shiz up.

 

"Love how greedy you are, babe," and without telling the cerulean eyed lad, Harry pushed his middle past the tight muscle, internally moaning at how tight his baby was. "I'm really fucking you now, middle finger and all."

 

Louis moaned out loud around Liam's dick, the feeling of something inside him for the first time weird but so. Damn. Good.

 

Harry slowly pulled his finger out, letting the tiny boy get used to the small intrusion before pushing it back in to the knuckle.

 

"You're so gorgeous," Liam muttered, a smug look on his face as he pulled his girth out from the tanned lad's mouth, smacking it against his cheek. "So pretty, Lou."

 

Louis' tongue was chasing after his cock again, but this time, Harry's finger was pushing in and out of his hole, and then he could feel another slick finger being squeezed in beside the other the same time Liam shoved his dick back in his mouth and oh.

 

Fuck.

 

It felt like forever before Harry had four fingers inside of him, his thumb prodding at his rim, one hand on his hip as Liam thrusted sloppily into his mouth, on edge but never spilling over.

 

The burn from the intrusion in his arse was so, so good, and part of him wonders if he has a pain kink, but then the fingers in his hole were gone, and he felt so empty, thoughts gone.

 

Liam pulled his cock out of smaller boy's mouth, pumping his fist until his white, hot stickiness was coating Louis' face, painting his pretty nose the lighter colour, his cheeks and parted lips matching. 

 

"So gorgeous babe," Liam moaned out, head back and eyes closed.

 

"Now baby," Harry had his right hand gripping onto his hair again as he whispered into his ear, "I'm feeling kind of lazy right now, it's three in the morning and I'm tired as fuck so you're going to be a good baby boy for daddy and you're going to ride daddy and when Liam feels like joining, he's going to fuck you from behind okay?"

 

Louis' tongue poked out to lick the salty liquid on his lips before answering, "w-what's riding, d-daddy?"

 

And there was a brief pause, maybe a second too long for Louis.

 

"My baby doesn't know what riding is," Harry smirked towards Liam, fingers leaving Louis' chestnut hair to fix his love's glasses that were dropping down. "Princess, you'll love it, I promise you," and then the taller lad was moving back and Louis could hear the zipper to his dad's skinny jeans going down, a soft thud being heard as Harry pulled them off and tossed them to one side.

 

Liam had moved to recover from his orgasm and Harry was in front of the blue eyed boy, stark naked and fucking beautiful with his toned abs, sharp v-line and tattoos sprawled across his chest, arms and front.

 

Louis looked down at the red, polished floor, suddenly self-conscious, suddenly so small and dainty and not hot compared to Harry.

 

And Louis swears down he's fucked.

 

"You're beautiful," and even though Harry has a rather vile tongue, words and compliments sweet like liquorice come off of it every once in a while. Sweet words and compliments that Louis figured Harry doesn't want to wear out, so the green eyed lad hardly comes about the words and phrases.

 

Sometimes.

 

"You're beautiful, gorgeous and all mine."

 

If Louis wasn't so thankful for those words, he would have caught glimpse of the dark tag stringed to it.

 

Louis thinks he dazed out for mere minute or so after that, deep in thought, appreciating the amazing soul before him, because he can hear a lid being thumbed open and then Harry's laying on a bench Louis hadn't noticed yet, propping himself on one hand and waving a small bottle around in the other.

 

"Come and get it."

 

Louis blinked, baffled, but then he realised Harry wanted him to lube his shaft up. The blue eyed boy moved to stand up.

 

"Crawl."

 

There was that stone gaze again. Harry looked neutral. Innocent. Ignoring the smirk working its way up onto the curly haired lad's lips of course. 

 

So the brunette boy crawled towards the older man, small fingers wrapping around the bottle and on his knees, he squirted some of the translucent liquid into his left palm, biting his bottom lip out of unsureness.

 

At first he hesitated, feeling anxious. Slowly, though, his tiny hand came up to wrap around the erect cock waiting, twitching at just his body heat.

 

God.

 

Louis snapped his wrist, moving his hand up and down gently to spread the liquid and repeated his actions. 

 

Before he knew it, hands (Liam's) were being placed on his waist, pulling his small frame up and parting his legs as the doe eyed boy guided him so that his arse was hovering over Harry's length.

 

"H-Harry? You're- you're big. Really. I-I, I don't- I'm scared," the cerulean eyed lad fiddled with his fingers, eyes anywhere but Harry.

 

He expected reassurance through words, not a chuckle and then a passionate kiss that was oh-so-good, but Harry's tongue was prodding against his tongue and fuck it. 

 

All the better.

 

Harry's hands came to rest up on Louis' hips above Liam's, and the younger boy moved his hand around his to guide Harry's cock to his fingered hole. 

 

Fuck the time wasting too.

 

The brunette boy lowered himself, sinking ever so slowly down onto the girth and he'd be lying if he said the painful stretch didn't turn him on even more. That is if he could get any more harder.

 

A high pitched squeal slipped past Louis' lips as he bottomed out. Harry had to bite back a long string of explicit words.

 

Well with a body so small, a sound like that was bound to come out.

 

"God, Lou, fuck," Harry watched as Louis threw his head back, glasses on the bridge of his nose and the long sleeves of his oversized jumper clutched tightly in his small fists. "Look at you, so fucking gorgeous on me."

 

Liam carded his fingers though the cerulean eyed lad's feathery hair, peppering kisses down the vein on the side of his neck, "move for your daddy, babe, ride his cock like he knows you can do."

 

"No," Louis breathed out shakily, "want you too. Now. Want to be filled with your cock too. Please, Li, want you so bad too."

 

The pain of being stretched was mad and he was being selfish, he wanted more, everything and anything he could get and it was derisory, the way the feeling was so new and inexperienced and he was craving the extremes of it. 

 

But so what?

 

"Oi, Li, wrap your dick," Harry muttered from where he was resting on the bench, staring at Louis' amazingly small figure.

 

"Um-"

 

"I don't want my baby's wrecked hole leaking out your cum no matter how much I love you." 

 

"Selfish bastard."

 

"Love you fucking too, prick."

 

Louis' could distinctly make out the sound of Liam fiddling around, looking for a condom after grabbing the bottle of lube on the floor. The smaller lad wasn't keen on waiting though, and he showed that and the fact he was desperate as he began moving his hips in little figures of eights on Harry's member. 

 

Harry's hand tightened on his waist, holding the boy still.

 

"No baby, learn to wait."

 

"I-"

 

"Louis," the green eyed man gave his princess a warning look even though the gentle rubs of his thumbs on Louis' hipbones reasurred the younger boy that he wasn't mad.

 

"Sorry, daddy," Louis lowered himself to place a chaste kiss on the corner of the curly headed lad's pink lips, and another on his nose, and forehead, and eyelids.

 

Occupation, you see.

 

Then there was a gentle nudging at his stretched out, pink hole, and Louis braced himself for the beautiful kind of pain he was craving, but when it never came, Louis brought himself back up, about to curse at Liam and then fuck yes.

 

Yesyesyes. Fuck shit, yes. So fucking full. Hurts so good.

 

Louis' back arched dangerously as he threw his head back on Liam's right shoulder. He placed his hands flat on Harry's chest and pushed his hips back, or down, wherever the fuck it was going because there was two fucking dicks up his hole, he's been dreaming of this ever since and he doesn't know which way to fuck, up or down?

 

"Look at you," Harry breathed out, a groan slipping past his lips as he thrusted at a slow, painful, sharp pace that matched Liam's. "Full up with cock and the food you ate earlier, there's no fucking space left in you, is there?"

 

Louis squealed as a particular sharp thrust from the two brushed his prostate, and his cheeks were tinted red from the embarrassing fact he sounded so girly.

 

"Such a slut," Liam mumbled into his ear, "such a cockslut taking us both so well like a fucking pornstar. Tell me Lou, you'd love to have a job as a pornstar, wouldn't you? Getting fucked all day long, every day and any day. Wouldn't you?"

 

Louis nodded, glasses slipping down his button nose. He brought a hand up and pushed them back up but they just slipped down again as Harry and Liam fucked rough up into him at an evilly slow pace.

 

"Uh huh, yes Li, want to get fucked every day. So bad."

 

"Keep wanting," Harry scoffed as Louis fucked himself down on him, meeting halfway. "You're mine, baby boy. Your ass is mine, princess. I get to fuck it, no one else. Liam, you're just a fucking exception."

 

"Well, there's your answer, LouLou," Liam chuckled in his ear, and Louis felt as if he purposely mentioned being a pornstar for the sake of teasing him.

 

"Fuck you-" Louis gasped, the same high pitched noise in the back of his throat coming out of his mouth as he brought his hand down to touch himself. "Fuck! Right there, yesyesyes, fuck, don't stop. Oh my gosh, motherfucking fuckers. Fuck yeah!"

 

"No touching, Lou," Harry's eyes were roaming Louis' body, admiring Louis' body. Harry couldn't believe that was all his, well, kind of his. And he was so fucking hard in the tight heat of his boy's arse, he couldn't think straight. Couldn't think about how Louis wasn't an innocent fucker, but then the glasses falling down his nose every time he pushed them up said otherwise. He couldn't think about shit.

 

"My gorgeous slut," the green eyed man mumbled, feeling the familiar tugging in his abdomen, but this was Louis, the feeling was new as fuck.

 

His bloody gorgeous slut.

 

"C'mon, Lou, fuck yourself down on us like the little champ cockslut you are. You're doing so well baby, don't slow down," Liam praised, and it gave the smaller lad a new boost of confidence as his small hands came down on top of Liam's on hips.

 

Squeals fell past his lips as his prostate was assaulted, the two, thick cocks in him ripping him open. He tugged on the hem on his jumper, pulling it up slightly and throwing his head back.

 

"Fuck me- fuck me good, daddy, Li, I'm so full, don't stop."

 

Harry had a thin layer of sweat covering his tan skin, and under the light in the cool room, he looked so beautiful, classically hot. Louis couldn't believe he was getting fucked by that.

 

What were the odds?

 

And Liam, Liam with his stupid, fucking graceful self.

 

Harry brought his hand up and placed it on Louis' lower stomach, feeling him and Liam violating his prostate, his whole bloody arse. "So stuffed with food and cock princess, so beautiful."

 

Louis' could feel a coil in his stomach, and it was so, so good he was surprised he was lasting this long. It was such a sensation that his voice cracked as he let out one of the loudest squeals yet. 

 

His hole was clenching around both of the dicks abusing his hole and his hands were balled into fists, tugging on his jumper as he continued bouncing on the two older men in the room. His glasses were falling off and he was stuck in between pushing them back up or ignoring Harry's command of not touching himself and doing it.

 

Harry's hands moved up from Louis' stuffed stomach to tweak his nipples, having the smaller boy putty in his hands. 

 

Bingo.

 

Squeals and pretty squeaks and fucked out moans continuously stringed out past Louis' bitten at lips. His dick was leaking precum, Harry was sweaty underneath him and Liam was sweaty behind him and both lads were grunting and groaning and one of Liam's hands came up to tug on Louis' hair while Harry pinched his nipples- it was all so overwhelming.

 

"Cum, princess, you're so fucking close, blue, I can feel it."

 

"Let your little cock cum, baby boy."

 

"You're all flushed baby, cum for me, boo, cum like the princess you are."

 

"Doing so well, taking us so fucking good, cum little one. Cum for us. Cum and let us see your pretty, fucked out face."

 

"Let me see your pretty cock milk."

 

And he knows that last one is from Harry, him and his damn food kink, but the rest, he doesn't know who says what because it feels like there's cloth in his ears, his breaths are short and quick and he's thinking breath but he's thinking fuck breathing and the coiling in his stomach is so strong he's not sure if it's healthy but then his hole is clenching so damn tight around Harry and Liam and he's spurting out pretty ribbons of thick, hot, gloopy cum onto Harry's chest and-

 

BREATH, CHILD.

 

Louis gasped, choking on his own air before another squeal came out of his mouth. He was hot all over, face flushed, glasses barely on the bridge of his nose.

 

The two older lad's continued their sharp, quick thrusts, even after Louis' had almost came down from his high. 

 

Liam was first to spill his seed into his condom, partly sensitive from having his cock fucked by Louis' mouth. And then Liam was slipping out, and Louis felt so empty again, but then Harry was painting his walls with sticky, hot cum, and he was so full again.

 

"Daddy," Louis breathed out, glasses falling off of his face as he fell onto Harry's chest, his cum staining his jumper, "you...love- fuck, love you. Much, so. So..."

 

If Louis' words weren't incoherent and he could breath properly, he'd be bothered about the fact one of his favourite jumpers were being stained with his dad's cum, but not too bothered.

 

"Breath, lover," Harry slowly pulled out of Louis' wrecked hole.

 

Louis wasn't exactly in subspace, and Harry was glad because he wasn't sure if Louis' small body could handle that, but then he was slightly baffled because this was Louis. Louis who wears lacy lingerie and oversized jumpers and Louis who is bound to experience subspace.

 

So he wasn't in subspace, nope, maybe slightly, because he was holding air in too long and exhaling but not inhaling right after.

 

"Blue," Harry brought his hands up to cup Louis' face, giving Liam a look that said Liam, I love you but get the fuck out of here, just make sure you get the fuck out of here not naked that's if you are heading out but if you're crashing here, wrap your dick again, and your bum. Liam was gone then.

 

"Breath, baby boy. Calm down, princess."

 

Harry kept back a chuckle, his baby was fucked, blissed out and tired and so pretty and it was funny how something like this had commenced.

 

Louis' eyes fluttered as he looked up at Harry, shrugging Harry's hands off his cheeks and placing his on the older man's face as he licked down into his mouth.

 

"Mm, babe...baby," Harry mumbled against the blue eyed boy's mouth.

 

"Mhm? Yes daddy?"

 

Harry looked at his boy resting on his front and remembered the reason why he got fucked in the first place, "what did you learn today, baby?"

 

"Not to touch your things."

 

"And what are you going to do about that, princess?"

 

"Touch your things, piss you off, flick your dick, I wanna get fucked like that again."

 

"Suppose next time I can induce a couple more kinks, get you to have a nipple orgasm, or maybe a tickle orgasm. I know you're ticklish as fuck."

 

"Mhm... Daddy?" Louis' eyes were red-rimmed, tired because it wasn't even sunrise yet, oh, and because that amazing, mind-blowing sex.

 

"Yes, Louis?"

 

"Can I name your penis? And your balls?"

 

"When you're not drunk on sex and shamelessly asking to name my dick and balls, we'll see," Harry had an obvious blush on his face. Not from embarrassment but from the fact his baby boy would even think of naming his dad's penis.

 

But there's a first for everything.

 

And if the next day Louis finds himself on Harry's lap, grinding down subtly (not so subtly) on the green eyed man's groin, noticeably horny, eyes flicking from the blush on Harry's cheeks to the interviewer's knowing smirk, well...

 

He'll just blame that on his dad too.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little reference in there to my last piece of writing, the "You heard nothing. I was never here. This is all just some fucked up, twisted dream. Wake the fuck up." part of it.
> 
> -Li


End file.
